Emily
was a finalist on Bad Blood, and a housemate on Summer of Secrets. She is best known for her over-the-top meltdowns, confrontational personality, and violent fights. She is considered to be the OG Villain of the series. BBUK 2017: Summer of Secrets Emily, an alcoholic stripper, entered the game as an immediate conflict magnet, refusing to get to know any of her housemates, and insisting that she was the queen of the house. This was amplified when Secret Housemate Daphne chose her to be the first Power Housemate, leading Emily to choose the "Royals" twist, which allowed her to ''actually ''be the Queen in the house, along with her chosen King, Logan, and servants (also chosen by Emily), Andrea and Nicole, who were forced to cater to her every need. Her advantage as Power Housemate was getting to tack on extra nominations to two housemates of her choice, and she chose Tom and Jerry. Stemming from night one and continuing throughout, Emily repeatedly disrespected, argued against, and demeaned her fellow housemates, making her the target for her entire stay in the BBUK house. She had no known allies, but managed to survive two evictions. The brunt of her vicious attacks were mainly saved for Tom, Jerry, and Chanelle. Emily was also the target of two twists that rocked the house-- her housemates voted her to be a "Rotten Egg" alongside Chanelle, cancelling her nominations Week 2 and forcing her to sleep outside in a chicken coop. Week 4's Chain twist showed Emily to be the least liked housemate (#13) on everyone's ranked lists of housemates, which placed her up for eviction in her final poll. Winter BBUK 2018: Bad Blood Starting off shaky, Emily shockingly survived her first eviction poll, which lit a fire underneath her to play the game harder. She was saved from near eviction by Aimee during the Double Cross Den twist, but evicted the following week after finding herself as a clear target, and the only housemate willing to go after two mega-threats, X and Adelaide. Emily proved to shock people even more after beating Rodrigo, Madison, Chanelle, and James in a Redemption House battle back, pulling off one of the most impressive endurance performances in the series' history. After that, she led the charge into forming an all-girls alliance dubbed the "Bad Bitches" that made it completely to the finals, consisting of herself, Aimee, Adelaide, and Daphne. Putting the heat on other competitors like X and Jayson, Emily was able to remain unnominated despite her own status as an instigator and firecracker for drama in the house. Housemates didn't see her as a threat that needed to be dealt with, in favor of targeting poll threats like X and Yandere, who her Bad Bitches alliance subsequently went after during their reign of power. Emily had particularly harsh exchanges with Honey and Praskovya, who found her to be getting in the way of their showmance alliances, and with X, who Emily called out routinely until his eviction. She made the finals and only went after one of her "Bad Bitches" in the final set of nominations (Adelaide), proving herself to be the most loyal out of all of her fellow alliance members.